Wild Christmas
Wild Thanksgiving is the third episode of season three, and the 57th episode overall of the Comedies for Kids series WildSide. It first aired on February 26, 2013. The events of this episode are set at the same time as the Good Luck Charlie episode "A Duncan Christmas". Overview Episode Summary Continuity 'WildSide' *Gary's obsession with Kung Fu Kats returns from Wild Haunted House and Wild Berries. *When Dean is eating soup out of a can, Rachel hopes that he isn't eating tomato soup with wheat bread. This was the flavour of soup Rachel created and sold in Wild Soup Seller. *Gary mentions the house's fire extinguisher being used up on the air fresheners in Wild Air Freshener. *The Santa is revealed to have a secret identity as Coach Inbranen, Dean, Rachel and Gary's baseball coach from Wild Game. The baseball game from that episode was also mentioned by the coach. *Justice makes a comment about the snow in the backyard and compares it to the snow from Wild Weather. 'Good Luck Charlie' *The events of this episode are set at the same time as the events in A Duncan Christmas, and this is made clear by several references. **Dean mentions the entire main plot of the episode through a story he heard, and tells it to Rachel. In the story he mentions Super Christmas Land and the fact that Teddy ended up in jail by bowling the theme park's Santa over with a snowman head. **Grandma Duncan turns up at the friends' house by accident on her way to the Duncan house. She is wearing the same outfit as she did in the talent show scene; implying that it was set just before it. **While riding his sleigh, The Santa comments about wanting to see the Duncan Family Talent Show. This implies that the family talent show scene was occuring at that moment, even though it was revealed later that the current scene was set at midnight. Future References (contains spoilers) *From this episode onward, Rachel seems to know where the Duncan house is located. This becomes a huge plot device for the crossover Wild Luck Charlie when Rachel visits the house to retrieve her lost coat. *A few scenes from this episode are shown as flashbacks in Wild and Bad Memories. **Gary and Justice falling backwards on the couch is displayed in Gary and Dean's combined bad memories. **Justice getting a candle dropped onto her foot and her shoe catching on fire is displayed in Justice's bad memories. **Rachel's meltdown after discovering the missing branch is displayed in Rachel's bad memories. **The friends coming together in a huddle on Christmas morning is displayed in Rachel's good memories. Cast 'Main Cast' *Sierra McCormick as Rachel Norman *Chloe Moretz as Justice Leonardo *Kyle Massey as Gary Fisherman *Zachary Gordon as Dean Ford *Rebecca Graham as April Haden *Ryan Gornman as Bill *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Julianna 'Guest Cast' *Eric Allan Kramer as The Santa *Debbie Lee Carrington as Elf *Shirley Jones as Grandma Duncan 'Absent Cast' *David St. James as Mr Leopron Memorable Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3